Crawling
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: My first song ficcie! Yatta! *glomps readers* Anyways, Heero is late for a meeting with the GW pilots and he passes by an old bus shelter. Inside, he finds a young girl who has apparently been beaten. What will happen next?


**_Crawling_**

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I never had, and I never will. (PU!) 'Crawling' is a song by Linkin Park, on their CD _Hybrid Theory_. So......I don't own Linkin Park, either. (PU!!!! :P) This is my first song fic, and I hope you like it!!

  
  


**_**Crawling in my skin_**

**_Consuming all I feel_**

**_Fear is how I fall_**

**_Confusing what is real**_**__

The sky was black with storm clouds and rain drizzled down quickly, making the world dreary and gray. A playful wind started up, picking up leaves as it went on it's way, and brushing against the legs of a young man. Heero walked down the street, his trench coat's collar flipped up. He avoided people's gazes; and they, in turn, avoided his.

Absently checking his watch, Heero quickened his pace. A meeting was going to start in five minutes, and it was imperative that he would make it on time. The Gundam pilots were going to discuss strategies and battle plans for upcoming attacks. But what they didn't know was that OZ was on the move, and if they were going to do anything, they'd better do it soon.

Heero was almost to the safe house when he passed by an old bus shelter. There was nothing extraordinary about it--the same industrial gray paint, old ads plastered all over the sides, and graffiti taking up any other spare inch. All in all, it was quite ordinary. But ..... something drew Heero closer, completely against his will.

**_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_**

**_Consuming/Confusing_**

**_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_**

**_Controlling/I can't seem** _**__

Heero stepped closer, his footsteps muffled by the damp ground. Abruptly, he stopped. Someone was in there. A dark shape huddled in the corner, shaking as he stepped closer. Heero reached out a hand and gently touched the person's shoulder. The person looked up.

It was a young girl, no older than himself. Her pale face was framed by long red-orange hair. Her wide gray eyes were shadowed; haunted by memories only she could remember. And.....cuts and bruises covered her delicate face, marring some of her features. Looking closer, Heero could see a deep bruise around her eye, only now beginning to fade.

As she stared up at him, a tear slowly trickled from her eye.

Heero's eyes widened and then narrowed when he took this all into account. A wave of cold fury washed over him, and he vowed to keep this girl safe, whatever the costs. For some reason, he felt extremely protective of her, and seeing her hurt filled him with a fury he had never felt before. He smiled gently down at her and kissed her forehead softly. Slowly, he backed away. The girl's wide eyes followed him, tracking him as a frightened animal's would.

Heero quickly walked away from the bus shelter......and the girl. Once he was far enough away, Heero ducked into an alley. Crouching, a cold and hard expression formed in his eyes. And he waited.

Shivering, Kenji stood up, brushing dirt from her jeans. She rubbed the tears from her gray eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Knowing what she had to do, she started walking, dread forming a lump in her stomach. She was heading home.

From a distance, Heero followed her.

**_**To find myself again_**

**_My walls are closing in_**

**_[Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_**

**_That there's too much pressure to take]_**

**_I've felt this way before_**

**_So insecure**_**

"Where the hell have you been?!" a large red-headed man screamed; his fist raised, preparing to strike his daughter as he had done so many times before.

Trembling, Kenji began to back away from him, her hands covering her face. Her father had beaten her earlier that day, and she had run to the only place she had felt safe. The bus shelter. And there, she had seen someone who she had thought would help her. But the young man didn't--he left her.

Kenji continued to back away from her father; until, suddenly, she couldn't. Her back was pressed against the wall. The fist rose and started to come down.

But it was stopped.

**_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_**

**_Distracting/Reacting_**

**_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_**

**_It haunting how I can't seem....**_**

Heero tightened his grip on the fist, not stopping until he could hear the bones break. "No more," he said softly, his tone deathly cold. He stared at the father, his glare murderous. "No more......" he said again.

Then, he threw the older man against the wall, his hand around the thick neck. "You will **_never_**__ harm your daughter**_ ever_** again," he growled. Heero tightened his grip until the man began to gasp for breath. Finally, Heero released his grasp. Slowly, the man fell to the floor, still gasping for breath through his bruised throat.

Heero turned towards the girl, walking slowly. She watched him through wide, frightened eyes. He smiled softly, and he held out his hand to her.

Kenji's gaze flickered between Heero's face and his hand, her expression undecided. Then, with a smile of her own, she took Heero's hand. It closed over her's tighteningly, his grasp warm and caring. Heero led her out of the apartment, taking her to a new home and a new future.

Neither looked back.


End file.
